thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Проделка в сумерках
Может, вы искали рассказ Twiright Prank? «Twiright Prank» — пятая песня в «Story of Evil», выпущенная Akuno-P 3 августа 2010 года. Это приквел ко всем остальным произведениям серии. Twiright Prank is a song released by Akuno-P on August 3, 2010. It is the fifth song in Story of Evil and acts as a prequel to the other songs in the series. Сюжет Закат. На пляже в Люцифении играют Рилиан и Алексиэль. В один момент Рилиан спотыкается и уже собирается заплакать, но Аллен (Алексиэль) успокаивает ее. Близнецам нужно попасть домой, ведь уже темно, но таинственный голодный демон угрожает детям. В течение песни близнецы мимоходом отмечают, что они нашли где-то на пляже сундук и зарыли его, но сейчас слишком темно, чтобы искать сундук вновь. Близнецы решают поделить между собой день и ночь. Рилиан становится днем, а Алексиэль — ночью. В песне говорится, что когда они берутся за руки, то небо окрашивается в прекрасный оранжевый цвет.thumb|left|191px|Арт по Twiright Prank. На переднем плане - близнецы на момент песни. На заднем плане они уже взрослые. Демон продолжает преследовать близнецов, он голоден. Рилиан отказывается поделиться с ним едой, но Алексиэлю жалко демона, он дает ему еду. После этого неизвестный демон рассказывает Аллену какой-то секрет, касающийся океана. Алексиэль обещает поделиться этим секретом с Рилиан, но позже. In Lucifenia, Riliane and Alexiel are alone by a beach in the twilight. Riliane trips and Alexiel comforts her when she starts to cry. Riliane and Alexiel both note they need to get home because it's dark out and a mysterious, hungry demon is threatening them. In the song, the twins note that they buried a chest they found in the beach, but it's too dark to find it. The two decide to "split" day and night between each other, Riliane being "day" and Alexiel being "night," creating a "beautiful orange sky" when they hold hands. As the demon continues to pursue them, Riliane refuses to share her snack, but Alexiel feels pity and gives his to the demon. In return, the demon tells Alexiel a secret about the ocean. Alexiel promises to later share this secret with Riliane. Персонажи * Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш (поет Кагамине Рин); * Алексиэль Люцифен д'Отриш (поет Кагамине Лен); * Демон-покровитель чревоугодия (подразумевается Мейко); Kagamine Rin as Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche Kagamine Len as Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche MEIKO as Demon of Gluttony Связанные песни Дочь зла «The Daughter of Evil» повествует о дальнейшей жизни Рилиан: она выросла жестокой принцессой, которую в конце-концов свергли. The Daughter of Evil details the later life of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, showing how she grows up to be a tyrannical princess and is eventually overthrown by her own people. Слуга зла «The Servant of Evil» показывает жизнь Алексиэля, который вырос как слуга Рилиан по имени Аллен Авадония. В итоге он пожертвовал собой ради спасения Рилиан. The Servant of Evil details the later life of Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche, showing how he grows up to be Riliane's servant, Allen Avadonia, and sacrifices himself for her sake. Альбомы GeminiofCharm.jpg|The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack|link=The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Evils Kingdom.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Интересные факты * Слово twiright является искаженным английским словом twilight (сумерки). В своем блоге Mothy отметил, что он намеренно изменил написание слова, тем самым объединив слова twist (поворот) и right (правый). * Rili little.PNG|Рилиан подворачивает ногу, играя Ale little.PNG|Алексиэль замечает демона и сообщает об этом сестре 640px-Tp.png|Близнецы делят день и ночь. Слева от них демон. Black box.PNG|Коробочка, найденная на берегу Sharing.PNG|Близнецы делят день и ночь Tp rili.PNG|Повзрослевшая Рилиан Tp alle.PNG|Аллен (слуга, повзрослевший Алексиэль) Demon.PNG|Демон рассказывает Алексиэлю секрет Secret.PNG|Алексиэль передает секрет океана Рилиан «Шутку» (анг. prank: шутка, шалость) с близнецами сыграла И.Р., которая, вероятно, и послала к ним демона. * Существует рассказ, затрагивающий события этой песни. * Силуэт демона напоминает Банику Кончиту. * Секрет океана проявится в «Regret Message». Рилиан вспоминает, что Алексиэль рассказал ей легенду. Ее происхождение и роль подробнее рассмотрены в новеллах «The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow» и «The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green». * Деление на день и ночь описывает дальнейшую судьбу близнецов: Рилиан была публичным лицом, в то время как ее брат был в тени. * Изначально песня делалась для небольшой театральной постановки, а исполнять ее должна была Асами Симода. * Фамилия Сифа, Твайрайт, имеет ту же игру слов, хотя больше никаких точек соприкосновения с песней нет. *The word twiright is an Engrish derivative of the word "twilight"; on his blog, mothy states he intentionally changed the spelling to create a portmanteau of the words "twist" and "right". *The song is performed by 'R'in and 'L'en, with Alexiel giving the sweet to the demon while Riliane did not, reinforcing the wordplay. *The "prank" performed in the song refers to the mischievious trick played on the twins by Abyss I.R., who purposefully set them up to be attacked by the demon. *The song's English title, "Day and Night", refers to the twins' decision to split day and night between them. *A short story elaborating on the events in the song is in Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide . *In the song PV, a stylized sillouette of the Demon of Gluttony appears in the form of Banica Conchita. *The secret of the ocean mentioned references Regret Message, where Riliane remembers Alexiel telling her about the legend; its role and origin is further elaborated upon in the novels The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow and The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green. *The twins' division of the day and night is reflected in their fates, with Riliane being the public face hated by all while her brother would be relatively unknown, his shady actions obscured in history. *The song was originally composed for the Theater Play event, performed by Shimoda Asami. *The surname of Seth Twiright contains the same meaning and wordplay on twilight as the song, although the two are from completely different series and bear no other apparent connection. Категория:Песни Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Кагаминэ Рин Категория:Kagamine Rin Категория:Kagamine Len